Gurr
Gurr is a demon in the series. History According to Sri Lankan Buddhism, Gurr (or Gurulu) is an evil and carnivorous giant eagle that feeds on flesh. It is widely believed that Gurr is a demonization of the Hindu lesser deity Garuda as Sri Lankan Buddhism and Hinduism have been at odds in the past. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Raptor Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Raptor Race *Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Raptor Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Raptor Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Raptor Race, as '''Gurr Yaksha' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Moon Arcana *''Persona 4 Golden: Jester Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Raptor Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Aerial Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Aerial Class Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Gurr can be fused through Sacrificial fusion if said fusion results in a Sparna and if a Tyrant demon is used as the Sacrifice. He can also be found commonly in the Tower of Kagatsuchi. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Gurr acts as one of the two law field bosses tied to the Invoke system and will appear in Shinagawa once every hour during weeks when the Law alignment dominates the system. After obtaining the rare black eagle ornament he drops, he can be fused by a special double-fusion of Garuda and Rakshasa. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Gurr appears as a recruitable demon in Sector Fornax. A wounded, moribund Gurr is seen and spoken to in Jack's Squad HQ. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Gurr can be found in Reverse Hills It can teach Flynn the Mazanma, Axel Claw and Nihil Claw skills through its Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Gurr can be found within the Tennozu Shelter. It can teach Nanashi the Wind Breath, Axel Claw, Mazanma and Nihil Claw skills through its Demon Whisper. Gurr benefits from learning Force and Physical skills. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Sick |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Mazanma\Innate Axel Claw\Innate Nihil Claw\45 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4 Golden'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Trivia *Gurr's 3D model differs significantly from his artwork in Persona 3 and 4''. While they are the same basic shape, many details are different, with only the head matching. This is due to Gurr's artwork being based on the one from ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers, while his 3D model is instead based on his appearance in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Category:Sri Lankan Mythology Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons